


A Night To Remember

by Star_catz1219



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gorgon Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_catz1219/pseuds/Star_catz1219
Summary: Logan and his class are taken to a haunted house, where things aren't as they seem, and none escape.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Happy holidays if you celebrate! Because of the holiday season, I decided to write something lighthearted: horror.
> 
> Tw:  
> Major character death   
> Descriptions of violence   
> Food mentions   
> Death mentions  
> Unsympathetic sides
> 
> This is not a super light fic, so please be careful while reading

Logan knew the field trip was a bad idea.

For one, the whole ordeal was strange. After all, what teacher plans a field trip after school hours to a haunted house? Mr. Sanders, apparently, as that's just what he'd done. Something about "wanting them to feel like kids again" or "feeling the Halloween spirit". Logan called bullshit (not that he was allowed to say it). Either way, Logan was forced onto the bus as the school day ended, and made his way to the back row of seats.

As the putrid smell that most school busses carried had reached his nose, someone sat beside him. Janus Drake, Logan's only real friend. He smiled up at his friend, noticing the smirk the other boy was giving him. Janus was very much into all these...spoopy events, as Logan recalled hearing them by, so he was sure Janus was looking forward to this trip. His suspicions were proven right when Janus grinned at him. "You ready for tonight?" The boy asked, excitement creeping into his voice, "this is going to be amazing!" Logan hummed and nodded in response, looking out the window as the streets passed by. 

After what seemed like an incredibly far drive, the bus pulled in front of what Logan assumed to be the haunted house, in the middle of nowhere. Dry grass surrounded the house, if that was even the right word to use for it. In reality, it was more of a mansion; definitely living up to the name ‘haunted’. A slanted roof with tiles slipping off, a dark colour scheme, even all the bats flying around were all red flags that something was wrong, yet the house still managed to have that sense of elegance that you wouldn't expect. As the class neared the house, Mr. Sanders leading the way, Logan felt an uneasy feeling coming from the house, but shrugged it off as anticipation, definitely not fear. Never fear. Logan was logical, he didn’t get scared.

Mr. Sanders knocked on the big, brass knuckles, although there was seemingly no need, as the doors opened on their own. The class made their way inside the foyer, all the children looking around, Logan and Janus included. The entrance was gigantic, dark wooden floors and walls seemed to leer at the group of children menacingly. A red rug with a gold trim lay on the floor, expensive looking, something Logan knew just had to have cost the owners of the house. The room was dimly lit, only by some ancient looking candles hanging from an even older looking chandelier. Rows of shiny metal armour made its way into other hallways, reading so far down Logan had no hope of seeing what was past it. And finally, winding wooden stairs made its way up onto a second floor. All in all, it was the fanciest thing he had ever seen. Clearly, he was not the only one who thought that, as Janus and the rest of his class were all looking around with awe.

From the top of the winding stairs, someone cleared their throat. A man, dressed in a vampire costume, was waiting at the top. He dramatically made his way down the stairs, swishing his cape as he went. When he got to the bottom, he grinned at the children, fangs glinting menacingly at them all. Logan had to admit they looked authentic, but that just meant the man had good costume skills. Nothing else. He then found himself unsettled by the vampire man’s eyes. They were pure white, as if he didn’t have irises or pupils. Logan had to say it was incredibly strange, yet not entirely uncommon. He brushed away the uneasiness in favour of looking around.

The vampire man led the flock of children through one of the hallways, murmuring quietly with Mr. Sanders. Logan couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they weren't by him, so he let it go and listened to what Janus was saying instead. They made their way to a dark room, too dimly lit for Logan to tell what was inside. He could hear his classmates around him, talking amongst each other curiously. All of a sudden, a voice boomed through the darkness. The vampire man’s, Logan guessed, based on the dramatic flair it held. “Hello children,” the man spoke, “my name is Virgil, and I welcome you to my home. Please enjoy yourselves here tonight. Feel free to explore the mansion, just be sure to find your way to the dining hall by 6:30. And, be sure to be wary of my...friends” and with that final warning, the lights came up, and the kids scattered. 

Logan felt Janus pull him down another hallway, and he gladly followed. Something about that Virgil man didn’t feel right, and he was absolutely alright with getting as far away from him as possible. They made their way down the hall, whispering in excitement as they made their way through the rooms.

After a couple of hours, getting spooked by some monsters that seemed just a tad too realistic, the boys noticed it was nearing 6:30, so they made it their mission to find the dining hall, wherever that was. After about ten minutes of searching, they made their way into what they could only assume to be the dining hall. A long, dark table made its way through the room, chairs making its way along either side of it. Empty silver trays were on the table, just waiting for food to be placed on them. Logan could see a few of their classmates sitting at the table, amongst monsters, chatting idly. Logan took a seat with Janus on his one side, and turned to the other to see another student, Roman Prince. Roman turned to look at him in return, and smiled at him. Logan jumped back a little at the other's appearance. Roman now looked about 10x more pale, despite being quite tan normally, and his teeth appeared to have the same sharp edge that Virgil’s did. His eyes also changed. Instead of his warm brown colour, they had a white milkiness to them. Logan had to admit he was unsettled by the change, especially those eyes. He knew Roman was always one for dramatics, so Logan assumed he had convinced Virgil to have a costume and some eye contacts. It would fit with the boy's aesthetic.

As the table filled up with monsters and students, some of whom looked similarly unsettling, just like Roman, Logan tried to distract himself from the growing unease. His classmates shouldn’t look like that, and Janus seemed to notice as well. The two tried to ignore it, talking to each other, but eventually the table became full. The whole table slowed its conversations as they heard a small tapping noise, coming from a glass in Virgil’s hand, from his place at the top of the table. 

“Hello all, I’ve hoped you enjoyed your time here at the mansion tonight. For those of you that noticed a change in your fellow classmates, I’m afraid to say it’s not accidental. You see,” the man smirked, “everything here is completely real. All the monsters are real, myself included. And now, your classmates have joined us too.” 

Gasps of shock made its way through the table. Logan uneasily looked at Roman again, and this time he understood. The pale skin, sharp teeth, and undead eyes. A vampire. He reeled back, as the vampire grinned at him. Virgil spoke again, and Logan turned his attention back to the man.

“For those of you not yet turned, do not fear, you will be soon. Because none of you are leaving this house ever again. I mean, look at your teacher,” At this, he gestured next to him, and Logan saw his teacher. Mr. Sanders sat there, eyes straight ahead, with the same paleness and undead eyes that Roman and Virgil shared. Glancing around the table, he saw other students looking like vampires, mummies, and werewolves alike. Logan realized while he had been watching them all, Virgil had continued to talk, and he rushed to pay attention

“-of course, we don’t like just being given our food, so we’ll be playing a game of hide and seek. You get caught, you get turned. So,” the lights flickered out, encasing the room in darkness, “Get running.” 

Logan didn’t waste a second, moving his hand around until it was in Janus’, and the two bolted. It seemed the rest of the kids had the same idea, a crowd of terrified children moving towards the stairs, some going up to another floor and some down towards a basement. He could feel Janus leading him down towards the basement, and he hurried to follow. A small group of them made their way into the basement hoping that they could at least last the night, and potentially even escape. Just as they were starting to head down a hallway, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Slow, steady steps. Definitely not human. The group froze, making eye contact with each other, before they all bolted to get as far away from whatever it was as they could. 

Before they could get far however, one of their members, Patton Hart, tripped and fell, a loud crack resonating through the space. He got up again, limping as he tried to get caught up with the group. It was no use though, as his ankle hurt too much to get very far. The group froze in horror, watching as the shadowed thing grew closer and closer, moving closer towards Patton's cowering figure.

Finally, they could see it was a mummy that would cause Patton's inevitable doom. The thing lurched forward, before jumping onto the boy's quivering figure, and promptly brought his hands towards the others neck. Logan watched, horrified, as Patton's life was drained before his eyes. The group stared at the lifeless body lying before them. After a moment, a finger twitched. Then another. But, that was impossible. "Patton was surely dead after that," Logan thought," how could he…?"

Just as those thoughts raced through Logan's head, he noticed it. Bandages, working their way around Patton's body, wrapping him up just like a mummy. His fingers decayed, turning to rot like something dead for thousands of years. The once-Patton slowly sat up, turning around to face the group with those same, cold, lifeless eyes. 

Logan didn’t hesitate, just grabbed Janus’ hand and ran. It seemed the rest of their group had a similar idea, as they all ran off in different directions, a few not even bothering to hide their tears. Logan would never admit it, but he was shaken by the events that transpired. Sure, he hadn’t known Patton well, but he was still a classmate. 

As they dashed down the hallway, eager to be rid of the newly mummified Patton, Logan ran into what he could only assume was a spider we. Afterall, it was hard to see in the dark. But, it was enough that he lost his grip on Janus, and he realized he was now alone. Untangling himself (yep, definitely a spider web) from the sticky texture, Logan tried to retrace his steps, looking around for Janus, but to no avail. He was lost, and being lost in this house of all places was not something Logan enjoyed. 

Hearing footsteps near him, Logan frantically paused to listen, hoping to hear Janus’ impatient steps, or the quiet murmuring the other boy would make. Instead, he was disappointed to find it was instead slow, dragging noises, and increasingly loud moans. 

Logan realized with horror this was one of his old peers, and he could only hope that the student wasn’t Janus. He knew that his friend had great self preservation skills, rivaling and even better than his own at times, but that didn’t mean Janus couldn’t have been caught off guard. This was a new situation for them, after all. It was bad enough watching Patton get caught and...killed? He wasn’t sure if it counted as killing, but he thought it must have. But for it to be his best friend he saw dead, as whatever monster he got caught by, well, that sent chills down Logan’s spine.

He hurried down a hallway, ducking into more corridors and behind pillars whenever he heard heavy breathing, or slow footsteps. Eventually, Logan made his way into what seemed like a basement suite, complete with a kitchen. Of course, it all looked extremely outdated and not at all usable, but it was something. Full of places to hide. To be safe.

Logan hurried to the other side of the room, to find himself facing a rusty refrigerator. He opened the door, only to see it was clearly broken, as no chill came from inside, and there was nothing lighting up the inside. Logan could still tell it was empty though, not even shelves were inside. He glanced around, making sure he was alone, before crawling into the refrigerator and shutting the door, encasing himself in darkness once again. Logan was learning that he did not like the dark, yet he was finding himself in it much more tonight than he ever would have liked.

He sat there for a while, the adrenaline and anxiety keeping him from relaxing, shoulders tense as he listened for any sound beyond the refrigerator doors. After far too long, he noticed he was slowly relaxing, almost calm. But that was a mistake. Just as he was slowly being lulled to sleep, he heard a noise. Footsteps. Dragging footsteps, headed right for the refrigerator. Logan held his breath, hoping against the odds that whatever this monster was, it turned away and left him alone. Turns out the odds weren’t in his favour. The door slowly creaked open, and Logan tried to move farther back, pushing his back into the wall. 

As the door moved open wider, he found himself face to face with Janus. Except, it wasn’t Janus, Logan could see that. He looked to be a Gorgon, from the quick look Logan took. Shiny, yellow scales, and a giant yellow snake coiling around his shoulders. He kept his eyes closed as well, most likely to prevent any accidental stone setting, if Logan’s suspicions of him being a gorgon were correct. He was so focused on his friends' scaly appearance that he failed to notice Janus moving closer and closer, blocking off any exit for Logan. By the time Logan realized his mistake, he was far too late.

Glancing around for any means of escape as Janus moved closer, Logan came to a quick decision. Moving forward, he brought his knee up to Janus’ crotch, wincing as his old friend groaned and leaned forward. “Sorry Jan.” he whispered as he hopped over his kneeling friend and began to sprint. 

Logan rushed to get out of the basement suite as fast as his legs would let him, hoping there was a way to escape. Luckily, his wishes were granted, surprisingly. A hallway, leading to a flight of stairs leading up. He limped his way over to the staircase, rubbing sore muscles from being cramped in such a small space for so long. 

Logan failed to notice the tears streaming down his face until they blocked his vision, making him stop to wipe his eyes. The realization came over him, making Logan drop to the floor. He would never be able to see his best friend again. Janus was doomed to spend forever as a monster, and unless Logan found a way to escape, he would have the same fate. A small voice in the back of his head brought up something Logan had been trying to suppress. “If you gave yourself up to them, maybe you could see Janus again.” 

Logan brushed the thought away, there was no way he could give up. He had to save himself, for his and Janus' sake. After stumbling around, trying to find an exit, he ran into something, making Logan crash to the floor. He looked up, and his face paled.

Virgil, with his soulless eyes staring into him, smirked. “Why hello there, Logan,” the vampire spoke elegantly, grabbing Logan by the shoulder to keep him in place, “I was hoping to run into you, though I have to say I didn’t think it would be so literal.” He chuckled, before pulling Logan to his feet. He struggled to get away, but the vampire's grip was much too strong. Virgil tsked at him, before pulling him to his feet, and leading him down the hall he had just come from. 

Logan fought the entire way down the hall, but Virgil merely laughed at his attempts to escape. His entire body ached with exertion and fear as he was pulled down the hall. He didn’t want to see Janus’ monstrous form ever again, but he knew he would have to now. Soon enough they found their way back to the suite, Virgil’s nails digging into his shoulder. The sight surrounding them horrified Logan.

All around them were monsters. So many more than there had been at the beginning of this whole nightmare. As Logan looked around, he recognized many of them as old classmates who had been turned, from vampires to mummies and werewolves, even a couple Gorgon-esque creatures, similar to Janus. His eyes fell on Janus, who was looking at him hungrily, just like the rest of the monsters, for that’s what he was now. A monster. Logan's heart ached as he stared at his once friend, glad the snake eyes hadn’t activated, which saved him from a stone fate. He glanced back up at Virgil, who’s white eyes had just a small glimpse of sympathy, before going stone cold again.

The vampire’s eyes glowed, and Logan found himself paralyzed in his position. Virgil smiled, before moving to the center of the room and beginning to monologue. “You see Logan,” he began, “you won our little game. Everyone else has been found. Which means that you won’t be turned tonight.” Logan breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he could go home after all. Before he could think too much on Virgil’s words, a bark of laughter cut his thoughts off. “Did you honestly think we were going to let you go? Au contraire, my dear, instead you will be our dinner. Monsters still need food, after all.” And with that sentence, Logan’s blood ran cold. 

Every monster in the room crowded around him, picking him up from all sides. He fought, but was no match for the numerous hands grabbing at him; hoisting him up into the air. They brought him through the house, up the stairs onto the main floor. Eventually, he was dumped on the dining hall table, laying there, trying to stable himself with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he found Virgil staring him down. Logan tried to stare back, but the harsh gaze unsettled him and he relented. The vampire began to speak to the monsters, while Logan pushed down his tears in order to listen.

“Monsters! I am pleased to present to you...your dinner.” Virgil grinned evilly, moving to the side so all the creature could crowd around Logan. He squirmed as much as he could, which wasn’t much, but he tried. All of a sudden, he had an idea. It would probably still be awful, but it beat being eaten alive. “Wait!” he cried out.

The monsters paused. Logan scrambled to collect his thoughts, before they all ran out of patience for him. “I-I’ll do anything! Please, just don’t eat me, I-I’ll do whatever you want…” he trailed off, looking back at Virgil, who had a contemplating look on his face. The vampire moved towards him, and harshly whispered in his ear.

“Anything, Mr.Berry?”

Logan couldn’t do anything but nod shakily. Virgil turned back, moving towards the monsters with an interested look on his face. “You propose an interesting offer, Mr. Berry. I’d be willing to take you up on this offer, except,” he turned to face Logan on the table again, “then what would we eat?” All the monsters looked like they wanted to know the answer to that question as well. For once, Logan was completely lost. He wanted to save his own life, but then these creatures wouldn’t have food.Logan thought hard, before an idea came to him. 

“Well...what if you just took someone else? From outside the house, who isn’t me…?” he hesitated, hoping that Virgil would take his idea and spare him. Virhgil turned towards him, a small smile on his face. “And what a wonderful idea that is, Mr. Berry. Very well. Roman.” at the call of his name, Roman stepped forward, nodded, and made his way towards the entrance, presumably to find a good human or two. Logan felt himself relax, before Virgil turned towards him. The next thing the vampire said though, made him tense right back up.

“Janus, get him.”

Before Logan could react, Janus had slid over and was holding him down. The gorgon tilted his head down at him, keeping his eyes closed, and for a second Logan thought perhaps his best friend was back, maybe Janus would help him-

Janus opened his eyes, and Logan felt a pain he had never felt before.

At first, it was just numbness. He couldn’t feel anything, and it was paradise. But then it hit. A burning sensation, starting at his feet and ankles, and working their way up. It would burn, and then he was unable to feel the area at all. He also noticed he couldn’t move those areas either. Craning his neck a bit, he could see what looked like...stone? Making its way up his legs. And that’s when he realized. He was about to die.

He struggled, but it was no use. The stone made its way up to his neck, starting to cover his face, and just before it completely blocked out his eyes, a mirror was shoved in front of his face. Instead of his normal, blue hued eyes, full white orbs stared back. Logan’s breathing finally cut out, and his eyes closed, as the stone covered his body completely.

...

Virgil looked at the stone body on the floor, waiting. After a moment, the stone started cracking, until it all collapsed onto the floor. Where the statue once was, there was now a Gorgon, with blue scales and a navy python wrapped around his neck. The Gorgon opened his eyes, revealing those same white eyes. 

“Ah, Mr. Berry, or shall I say Logan. How kind of you to join us.” Virgil spoke, a smirk in his voice, “I believe Roman should be back by now with our new guest. Come on friends, let’s get going.” And with that, the hoard of monsters, Logan included, followed Virgil into the dining hall once again. And if anyone heard human screams coming from the mansion later, what were they to do? For now though, the monsters were ready to eat.

After all, the night was still young.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you noticed any typos please let me know!
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr: starcats1219


End file.
